badlipreadingfandomcom-20200215-history
Eye of the Sparrow
Eye of the Sparrow- a Bad Lip Reading of the First 2012 Presidential Debate is a Bad Lip Reading made on October 9, 2012 that centers on the first presidential debate between Mitt Romney and Barack Obama. The moderator of the debate is Jim Lehrer, who in this Bad Lip Reading sings a song, Eye of the Sparrow, which is also the name of the video. Script *Mitt Romney: You know, the hot tub is cool now, heeheeheehee! *Barack Obama: But they poisoned it *Romney: I know, right? *Obama: How? *Romney: Sing me some harmonies! *sings* There's a small picture in a shop somewhere! And I know who it is, it's Mormon Judy....and cowpeople... *Jim Lehrer: A little pitchy, but mmmm...good stuff. *Obama: Governor Romney's black, I mean...black can be judged by, uh...how do I do this? *Romney: Dude, I don't own a jetski! Not the kind you're talking about. But everyone can see that I'm not black, I mean this isn't scientific stuff, I heard there's not going to be a test! But I mean, *sings* I want you to support me and be my man! *Lehrer: That's beautiful! *Obama: I know he's black. *Lehrer: Ahmed, how did you know whodunnit in the lounge? *Obama: I didn't know. *Lehrer: Oh, you didn't? Well, they starting clapping for the mad cow until somebody sold him and then when he died, they had him stuffed, like that water buffalo, stuffed! *Romney: That dude's the sickest, we hate him. He had eggs for a bath, gonna throw up tonight. *Lehrer: Ah, but if you throw up, then it's as a jealous woman! *Obama: In horrible weather, I just sneeze and lose the puppets. I'm thinking Governor Romney won't do that, okay? And this has got me thinking...I see a purple idiot who speaks German with a big, spunky Irish Labradoodle puppy. *Lehrer: Oh, he got me, and I want you to feel bad because I have funny radiation coming up from under my desk and it's too much. *Romney: Ah, come on! I'm not a robot, okay? I wish that I could go higher and you could just rotate my arm and send me whooshing into space. Can you hear me? *Lehrer: Now, Matt, shush, because the sofa bears don't know. Go ride off, and I'll defeat 17 bears while you're gone. *Lehrer: But first I want you two to turn and look at each other. Yeah. Oh, now that's nice! Just stare deeply into each other's eyes. Good, now say the first thing that pops up in your brain. *Obama: I don't want to touch sandpaper. *Romney: I like The Wiz! *Lehrer: Okay, alright, now I wanna try something. Why don't we go "Mmmmmm"? Just go, "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm"... *Obama: Mmmmmmmmmm... *Romney: Mmmmmmmmm... *Lehrer: Okay, now follow my lead... EYE OF THE SPARROW SONG *I'm jumping in a pimento shower, I wanted the music first *In the tragic square of the Fresh Prince, there went a perfect brown baby. *The guards can see we're all out of weapons, no machetes. *Lotion raw bruises, lotion raw bruises! *Drink or sip, a wench at our hotel *Wolf government, anchovies, when they laugh at you you'll drown *Eye of the sparrow *This girl slipped on my arrow *Lehrer: Love you two, okay? Now I want you to turn and look at me. Ahmed? (Obama is asleep) *Romney: Uhh, yeah....he's asleep... *Lehrer: (watching a butterfly) Ahh! Ohh! *Romney: It's party time, chumps! Category:Bad Lip Readings Category:Politics Category:Presidential Debates Category:2012